Kikuko Inoue
|born= , |family = Honoka Inoue (Daughter) |years_active= 1988–present |occupations = Voice Actress Singer |affiliation = • Office Anemone • • Goddess Family Club |roles = Kirumi Tojo }} Kikuko Inoue (井上 喜久子 Inoue Kikuko) is a Japanese voice actress, singer, and the manager of her voice-acting company, Office Anemone. She is best known for her roles as Asuka Amahane in series, Lust in , Minerva Orlando in , and Kasumi Tendo in She is the Japanese voice of Kirumi Tojo in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. In the English dub, Kirumi's voice is provided by Kira Buckland . Inoue was really happy for being able to play Kirumi because she always love maids. When she thinks of maid characters, she always tend to imagine them as a lighthearted one, but Kirumi is definitely the type of an amazing perfectionist whose only cred is "selfless devotion." Inoue also said that she can be a little bit nervous playing as Kirumi in the official Artbook Character Profile.Official Artbook Character Profile: Translated by @Kaibutsushidousa on tumblr. Work on Danganronpa Other Roles Some of her credited roles include: Anime '' - Mayumi Shinjo *'' '' series - Kasumi Tendo *'' '' - Electra *'' '' - Lilly McGuire *'' '' - Yukie *'' '' - Anju Kitahara *'' '' - Rubina *'' '' - Reiko Hanaoka, Mayuko Kiyokawa *'' '' series - Rune Venus *'' '' - Corvette Hyers *'' '' series - Panther *'' '' - Doria Rurido *'' '' - Jun Thunders *'' '' - Cyberdoll Mami *'' '' - Tomoe Kusanagi *'' '' - Yayoi Sanzenin *'' '' - Catherine Flaubert *'' '' - Angel |Right = *'' '' series - Goei *'' '' - Mitsuka Yoshimine *'' '' series - Belldandy *'' '' series - Inaruba *'' '' - Akane Sonozaki *'' '' - Inaho Kameda *'' '' - Miki Hiiragi *'' '' - Sanae Furukawa *'' '' - Nozomi Hidaka *'' '' - Lust *'' '' - Minerva Orlando *'' '' - Chiemi Takakura *'' '' - Palm Siberia *'' '' - Saika Gasai *'' '' - Kumiko Kotoura *'' '' series - Kikuko *'' '' - Ariel Valtiel Westcott *'' '' - Yurika Hakonaka *'' '' - Torino Kazami *'' '' - Calamity Mary *'' '' - Niglart }} Video Game games - Kasumi Tendo'' *'' - Misaki Senomiya'' *'' - The Boss'' *'' games - Philia Felice'' *'' '' - Luna Noah, Alex Noah *'' '' - Luna, Althena *'' '' - Stashia *'' '' - Princess Melora *'' '' - Karen Hōjō *'' '' series - Yoshiko Serizawa *'' '' - Alisa Astir *'' '' games - Maboroshiyume *'' '' games - Belldandy *'' '' games - Riseria, Aari, Asaka *'' '' - Izumi Morino |Right = *'' '' games - Lobelia Carlini *'' '' series - Gloria *'' '' - Maria Asagi *'' '' series - I-No *'' '' - Marie, Laura *'' '' games - Akane Sonozaki *'' '' - Grace O'Connor *'' '' - Leandra *'' '' - Valkyrie *'' '' series - Tyutti Norback, Cecile Croomy *'' '' - Sumire *'' '' - Ryoki *'' '' - Yukari Ishihara *'' '' - Mishra *'' '' - Nagi }} Trivia *She is the mother of fellow Japanese voice actress Honoka Inoue, who provided the voice for Student Council Karen Kisaragi. External Links English: *'English Wikipedia': *'AnimeCons': *'Anime News Network': Kikuko INOUE *'Behind the Voice Actors': *'IMDB': *'MyAnimeList': Japanese: *'Japanese Wikipedia': *'Official Website': References Navigation Category:Japanese Voice Actors (Games)